


An Off Day

by Glowstickia



Series: Pnat One-Shots [1]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, math class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post about two kids in math class. Today just wasn't Max's day. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Off Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teacup_Tempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacup_Tempest/gifts).



Throwing his backpack under his desk, Max slumped down in his seat. The last couple days were brutal. He stayed up half the night fighting some slime ghost who seemed to really love eating trash. The Activity Club would’ve left it alone if it hadn’t tried to eat Max. Isaac promptly joked about how it was trying to tell Max something. Meanwhile, Ed and Isabel rolled the trash can tool away.

After that fun little incident, Pj wouldn’t stop rustling the sheets with Max’s tool. He didn’t have the heart to tell the little ghost boy to knock it off. He ended up sleeping on the floor while Pj continued his fun. This morning was his turn to patrol the school grounds. Good news was nothing tried to kill him this time. The bad news? He ran into Johnny and his gang. Nothing too serious went down, just the usual snark banter and rough housing that occurred between the two.

Max slumped down further in his chair as the red headed delinquent entered the room. He scanned the desks until his eyes rested on Max. Here we go again. Realizing how foolish he must look and that there was no longer a reason to be slumped in his chair, Max straightened up as Johnny sat down at the empty desk beside him.

Johnny grinned and before either boy knew it, they were throwing insults at each other. Once the bell rang, they quieted down… sort of. While their math teacher, Ms. Baxter, had her back turned they hit each other with pencils. Max wasn’t sure how he did it, but Johnny seemed to have an endless supply of pencils. It was probably from bullying other kids to fork over the graphite core writing utensil. It didn’t matter to Max considering his pencils was holding up extremely well against Johnny’s lame excuse for-  
Ms. Baxter turned around. Her left eye was twitching. The boys froze. Oh they were dead. “Could you be a little more mature?” She hissed.

They glanced at each other and without a second thought Johnny dropped his pencil. Just when Max thought he was safe, Johnny yelled, “Taxes,” and punched Max, knocking him out of his seat.

Max lied there on the floor, staring at the ceiling as Ms. Baxter released the stressed psycho at her students. He rubbed his shoulder where Johnny punched him. Oh yeah, the bruise was already forming. He slowly sat up, pulling his legs off his seat.

Tuesday was definitely an off day.


End file.
